Our own world
by LadyRandz
Summary: Klainchel, cos I'm weird and twisty like that. Somewhat dirty? You judge. Cos I don't think that Blaine has to be just gay to love Kurt, and Finchel should die. Forever. This summary just might suck more than the story!
1. Chapter 1

She stood back, watching them walk away, touching a finger to her lips, feeling the burning imprint of his kiss.

_Goodbye._

She somehow knew, without a doubt, that that would be the end. The last of it all. The straw that broke the Finchel's back, and somehow, by some bizarre twist of drama, or fate, or maybe her mind just went to a funny place, but this time, it didn't hurt.

She realised that the strange sensation in her chest? That's relief. Relief that she'd never look at him in wonder, ever again.

Never think about how they'd spend their last year at William McKinley fighting to stay together, despite the disappointment he'd face when he realises that no scout wants an abnormally hulking petulant player whose statistics on the field we're only slightly less unimpressive than his actual school grades. That he'd propose to her, still in high school, and try to marry her right before prom in a desperate bid to bind her to him, so he could hitch his wagon to her star, a star that would fade before it really got to shine in this stifling little corner of Ohio.

Taking a deep breath, she strengthens her resolve, and marches out of the room, following after her teammates.

* * *

"Ugh!"

Blaine looked up from his textbook, pens and little scraps of paper dislodging from his messy mop of hair as Kurt giggled at the scene. They both turn to face their resident diva, who, despite the title, had actually toned down her demanding ways, surprisingly enough. Which is why they were surprised by her current outburst.

"What's wrong, Raspberry pie?" Kurt moved to comfort Rachel, slightly concerned, but somewhat curious too. He sensed something off in her lately, but he didn't want to read too much into it. Girls were not exactly his forte, and even if he had been in a relationship with the girl in question for 4 years now, he still held on tight to his flaming flag in situations like these.

"I'm just so - argghhh!- frustrated!" lifting her head to look at them, her eyes shifted towards them, finding sympathy in Kurt's eyes, and confusion, hope, and a hint of despair in Blaine's.

He may have been the youngest in their relationship, but he was the alpha in the situation, comfortably so. Not that Kurt wasn't an alpha, but the flamboyant man was clearly uninterested in gender definitions, and as such flowed freely within the structure of their relationship. Of course, sexually, Kurt wasn't so fluid. But no one was surprised there, after the John Mellencamp debacle of 2010. And in any case, their Rachel, yes, _theirs_, was rather delicate, despite everything, and they both looked after her adoringly.

Kurt gathers the pint sized starlet into his arms, rubbing her back as he guided her in Blaine's embrace, raining kisses upon her as she cuddled into the younger man. Moving off to fix her something to eat, and himself, he mentally amended as he heard his stomach growl, he glanced at her, sighing. "Tell us about it? And Blaine darling, are you hungry too? I'm rather ravenous and the sounds my stomach's making would scare off a cow!"

Rachel giggles, burrowing into her husband's hold contentedly. She knew that no matter how bad she felt her day was, her men would make her troubles disappear. And if she were perfectly honest, everything _seemed _worse simply because she was starving herself, having not been able to find the time to eat anything in her busy day. "Another wasted audition. Not that they thought I wouldn't be a good fit. On the contrary, I was 'made to bask in the glory of the role' or some trite nonsense of the like. But the director was the skeeviest lech on this side of the Jersey tunnel. And I'm PMSing." she said the last part quietly, almost whispering it to herself.

Blaine sighed, nuzzling the back of her head lovingly, rubbing her lower back and raining kisses on her affectionately. He was studying for upcoming finals, but seeing as how he somehow managed to marry two of the most organised (Read: Freakishly controlling and borderline OCD-like) people that grew up in the Midwest, he was weeks ahead on that, and wasn't worried about the interruption. He was mostly being so studios because Kurt was bored that morning and decided to be annoying, mostly by whining incessantly about how he did nothing but study, and litter in his hair by tossing little crumpled up balls of paper in his hair, but more importantly, he needed a distraction from the date.

None of the other two kept track of the dark anniversary, but he always noted the day, each year, passing like the blackest cloud over his heart. The day he almost lost his wife. Even if he wasn't even romantically involved with her yet, he knew that one day they'd be together. And seeing her so broken, so _lifeless_, he fell apart too. And although she had healed quite nicely from the abuse and battery, which he was infinitely grateful for, neither she nor Kurt saw her, her eyes so desolate, her form so ...heart wrenchingly mangled by bruises and wounds. And each year, on this day, he would relive that moment, seeing her on the brink of being ripped away from them.

But as Kurt brings in the vegetables and dip for them to snack on as their food cooks, he can't help the heartfelt grin that overtakes his face_. At least she's here with us. And there's always next month._

* * *

Of course, nothing in their lives disappointing them by actually being predictable, he's proven wrong the next week. Waking up to the excited screams of Rachel and Kurt, he trudges out of bed to investigate.

Noticing their clothing strewn about, he raises an eyebrow in wonder at their state in the bathroom, Kurt of course dressed in his silk pyjama shorts and shirt_, _while Rachel was in his arms, completely nude. And wet, which probably explained it better. Of course, she'd woken up to shower hours ago, after spending too many hours tossing and turning between them.

His heart catches in his throat though, at the scene before him: Rachel is being held lovingly by their husband, as Kurt kisses their wife tenderly.

Knowing since high school that Kurt was adamantly capital G gay, it was a pleasant surprise to both Blaine and Rachel that he considered himself "bi-romantic", still having no interest in females sexually, but his love for Rachel more than platonic or one shared between "just best friends". Rachel and Blaine loved that he was affectionate with her too, sharing kisses and holding hands. If Rachel was ever asked to explain her relationship with Kurt, she'd say something along the lines of knowing, he's the man she'd love and marry and grow old with, and that just because he's gay doesn't mean he can't love her back. After all, sex is sex, but love is forever.

Nevertheless, seeing his husband and wife in a hold so intimate, Blaine felt his chest flare with an emotion he was fast learning to recognise as being too damn addicting, but he'd never fight it. Primal, baser than he'd ever allow himself to be, nevertheless he relished in it. It wasn't just love, and it far exceeded lust, possession, or anything he could name. _Home._ That's what it was.

"What was all the fuss about, you lovebirds?" He chuckled, holding out a questing hand, which Kurt accepted as Rachel danced off to retrieve a little thermometer looking object.

As his jaw proceeded to hit the floor.

"It's positive!"

At this point, he had Kurt in a vice-like grip, hugging him much too tight without even noticing. So of course Kurt would wail dramatically, pouting. Blaine apologises and kisses his husband lovingly, caressing him gently, and then sighing with all the happiness he could muster.

He picks Rachel up, bridal style, and carries her to their bed, depositing her there gently, and climbing in next to her. She may have been unable to sleep last night, but he'd be damned if he let his wife deprive herself of rest now.

Rachel, of course was too far from calm to even contemplate sleep, and just lay there, glaring and pouting at Blaine.

"Kurt has to go to work, you don't, and it's my day off. We're sleeping in. I was rudely awakened by someone who shall remain unnamed, and I intend to get my sleep done. And you didn't even sleep a wink. Don't deny it treacle tart." Blaine rambled sleepily, causing Rachel to giggle at his cockney term of endearment.

"But I'm not sleepy!" she exclaimed, squirming around. Pouting further, she gazed at him, fatigue etched across her beautiful face, but defiance in her eyes.

Sleep lifting from his eyes as well, but unwilling to concede defeat, he contemplated ways to _make her_ sleepy. _As much as I'd love to properly tire her out, I don't think she'd be willing to, right now. _He sighed, and then launched into song:

**From behind these walls I hear your song**

**Oh, sweet words**

She gazed happily up at him, rubbing his side as she joined in,

_**The music that you play lights up my world**_

_**The sweetest that I've heard**_

At this point he knew she'd taken over, and he left it up to her, and was content to just lay back and watch her,

_Could it be that I've been touched and turned?_

_Oh Lord, please finally…finally things are changing _

As she launched into the chorus, she sat up, allowing his hands to caress her freely, as she sang with all the heart she had.

_This land is mine but I'll let you rule_

_I'll let you navigate and demand_

_Just as long as you know…this land is mine_

At this point, she nudged him into a seated position, and settled on his lap.

_So find your home and settle in_

_Ohhh, I'm ready to let you in_

_Just as long as we know…this land is mine _

Straddling his lap while he sat up facing her, she gazed at him as she skipped a few verses and brought the song to an end.

_This land is mine and I'll let you rule_

_I'll let you navigate on demand_

_Just as long as you know…this land is mine _

She gazed lovingly at him, brushing her lips against his, gently, merely whispering kisses along his skin. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she sighed happily as his hands continued to wander. Well, at least she was calmer now. She mewled gently as his hands caressed her sides, causing him to look at her face for confirmation that he was reading the situation right.

_Desire. _Unmistakably. He kissed her lingeringly, luxuriating in the soft yet full sweetness of her lips, nibbling gently on her lower lip, eliciting yet another sound of arousal from her.

They both gasp with surprise, their eyes wide as their walls flood with the sound of Barry White filtering through, crooning the opening lines of 'Can't get enough'. They then burst into laughter upon realising what had happened, both grumbling jokingly, "Kurt!", then sighing happily as the song went on, and their amorous intentions refused to be put on the back burner much longer.

Blaine kissed a trail along Rachel's skin, ghosting his lips across hers, her neck, her shoulders, her heart, and her toned belly. Smelling her arousal, he resumed the trail up her torso, towards her breast, while trying to remove his shorts, hoping the fumbling wouldn't throw off the mood.

Supporting himself on one elbow, he slipped his other hand lower, seeking her inviting womanhood. Knowing that right this second, no matter how much he wanted to bury himself in her, he was to lavish her body with satisfaction first. Rubbing her clit gently, he slipped a finger into her, probing her walls just like he knew she liked.

And like she did, moaning appreciatively and whimpering his name, causing Blaine to bite his lip, trying to suppress his urgent arousal as he watched her writhe with pleasure. Latching onto her left nipple, like he knew she liked but would never admit, he teased her with his tongue, flicking and licking, sucking and nibbling. And as he watched her thrash about, he smiled around her breast, knowing he had brought her close.

Pumping two fingers into her as he sucked hard, then licked, alternating the rhythm so erratically, he knew she'd go crazy, he basked in the sound of her screams as she convulsed around his fingers, her entire body wracked with spasms as her orgasm washed through her.

Taking this as his cue, he kissed her lips, caressing her side as he thrust into her gently, hissing with pleasure at the sensation. Holding her lovingly as he made tender love to her, he broke the ambiance of the entire moment by letting out a string of curses as he brought her to another climax, and lost himself in it too. When she regained her breath, she burst into laughter, her whole body shaking as she giggled under her husband, causing him to pout this time.

"In my experience, laughter is never the reaction you want after all that just happened."

"You cuss like a- like you- YOU USED HARRY POTTER WIZARD SWEARS!"

"Oh. Well, that's just awkward." Blaine swallowed. Settling beside her, he stroked her hair as she yawned. "I see you're sleepy now?" he grins.

In response she just faces him, and places a kiss on his lips, her hand lay open between them.

Waiting a little bit longer until they cool down, he then covers them both up then brings her in closer, turning her over gently, and spooning into her back, his hands caressing and cradling her as they fall asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Erm, to those of you who read this, and are not scarred into a catatonic state, please review?

I'm beyond nervous about this story mainly because I have thiw weird twisty idea that a polyamorous relationship between the three would work, in my weird twisty mind. And cos I don't do smut, but I felt DIRTY writing this, but it refused to not be written...

That being said, should I go one? Or be gone?

Be harsh, please


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Uh, hello, my sincerest apologies for being so MIA for so long. I can't promise it'll never happen again, I do get distracted, and even worse, disenchanted.**

I've been severely uninspired since moving further north and away from my friends and stuff, so even attempting to write just put me in a funk, but thanks to a lot of cherished people and the loss of internet for a little over 48 hours, I bring you this chapter. I hope it satisfies you, for now?

AN2: I am just saying...more constructive/tangible reviews inspire more work and faster!

* * *

They nervously waited in the examination room, wringing their hands like they were awaiting trial. Of course, none of them were really afraid, nor had any reason to, except that harsh past experience drilled an unhealthy sense of pessimism into all three of them.

As the technician entered the room, Kurt was fussing over Rachel while Blaine was fidgeting in place, waiting for something, anything to happen.

"So, Ms. Anderson, I see you've brought your brother and friend along? Would they like to step outside while you undress?"

"Actually, we're Mrs. Anderson-Hummel's husbands, and we've seen her undress plenty of times, so we'll be fine right here." Kurt snipped back at the petty woman, noticing the mean smile on her otherwise not unpleasant face slipping a fraction, before she plastered on a fake cheerful grin.

"Ah, well, that's uh, um. Very well, Mrs. uh, well, you need to undress and into one of the gowns on that table. I'll give you your privacy." She stammered as she marched out, face flushed with shame.

"Oh Kurtleberry, I do love you, but must you be so curt?" Rachel gazed at Kurt, eyes brimming with tears, as they both burst into laughter.

~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~

Turning for the 14th time in almost twice as many minutes, Rachel grunted with frustration, and finally opened her eyes. Letting out a tiny squeal of surprise, she stared owlishly at Kurt, his eyes trained on hers as he grinned mischievously.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered to her, knowing that she was feeling restless and impatient. Rachel pouted, shaking her head. He took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb, peppering her face with kisses. Sometimes, she felt vulnerable and useless and a massive array of emotions that would make his heart ache, but he took it as his solemn duty to protect her from the hurt she would wallow in.

Pressing his lips to hers, he let her take over the kiss, tongues never dueling for control but seeking each other out, caressing the other with tenderness. These kisses were always a salve to either of them, neither fueled by lustful passion, nor platonic experimentation. These kisses were like they were, full of love, and care, and adoration, and with each loving stroke of his wife's little hands upon his cheek, side, or back, Kurt knew that no matter how unconventional theirs was, their family was already full of love, and no awkwardness nor jealousy would haunt them.

As Rachel cuddled into Kurt, their husband finally awoke, grumpy that he had felt her leave his embrace. He pouted sleepily, reaching out blindly for her, and blinked at them, mouth quirking into a happy smile as he watched Kurt soothe Rachel in a way only Kurt could, and he rolled out of bed, deciding he had to be awake soon anyways, so why fight it.

As Blaine got ready for school, grateful he was almost done, he contemplated his conversation with his husband the night before. He was reluctant to agree, but more out of worry for Rachel's health than anything else, and the more he thought about it, the more excited he was at the prospect. This would be the perfect occupation for their wife right now, and they all knew that she would love it. Just as long as she didn't strain herself too hard, they would all be fine. Hopefully.

~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~

Rachel was happily drifting off to sleep at last, letting go of her worries for the meantime, and just enjoying the sensation of being loved, unconditionally.

It didn't matter that her husbands treated her like she was made of glass most of the time and annoyed her by being so delicate around her, or that she was pretty much under house arrest until further notice, or that even though she had two husbands, she got less action than a geriatric nun. She was having their baby growing inside of her womb, and all their love overflowing out of her heart. She was as close to paradise as she could get, right now.

* * *

**YAY! **

**'Nuff said  
**


End file.
